


All Good Things Must End

by midnightstarlightwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ML Angst Week, Plagg and Tikki time!, two old souls talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: They're two old souls who love each other, two halves of a whole, seemingly timeless.He didn’t like to remember too often. Truthfully, sometimes it was too sad for even Tikki to bear- the delicate threads of lives cut. So many lives. One day, Adrien and Marinette too.'No don’t think about that now, they’re still so young,' she admonished herself, trying not to remember all the ones they’d lost, some even younger than Marinette and Adrien. She blinked heavily.





	All Good Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> For ML Angst week....hehe...enjoy!!!

The autumn sun was crisp, lighting the world with a  dull fire, and reminding the two Kwami sitting on the window sill of yet another year soon to pass. Soon all the leaves would be gone, the flowers would die, the winter chill creeping in like the slow killer it was.

But that was fine. All things must end after all.

“They’re doing it again.”

Tikki, Kwami of creation, cuddled closer to Plagg for warmth. The dying half of the year was never much her friend, yet Plagg thrived in it. It made sense- Kwami of destruction and all.

“Doing what, dear?” she asked kindly, the faintest hint of a grin on her face. She decided to indulge her partner of many-a-millennia, sensing the incoming rant as easily as blinking. That might seem dull to a human, but they’d seen so much change in their long lives; progress, death, life, love, destruction, creation.

It was nice to have a constant. Plagg was her constant. Her only constant in a world of endless change.

“Being idiots is what!” he groaned, watching the two so-called idiots shyly talking to each other nearby. They’d been this way since the reveal, timid and sweet. Tikki thought it was endlessly endearing, how they were so close to tipping over the edge yet so nervous to take that first step. Her Marinette was hopelessly in love, and Plagg’s chosen (Adrien, Marinette’s classmate and crush of over two years) was very much the same. They continued to dance around each other, however, and clearly Plagg was reaching the end of his tether because of it.

As so often happens, however, where Tikki found their antics charming, Plagg found it ridiculous. This was his third rant about it this week. “I just can’t take it anymore!” he cried, waving an incredulous paw wildly. “He gushes so much about her it makes me sick! You should hear it. He’s all _‘I’m gonna do it Plagg! I’m gonna tell her how much I love her’_ and then as soon as he sees her he completely loses his head. Ugh! Gross!”

Tikki let him stew in his eruption for a moment, waiting to say the soothing words she’d uttered time and time again, before she felt Plagg shift. Turning slightly, she caught a glimpse of Plagg’s wilting antennae, the way his eyes lost their fire, and her heart clenched.

Suddenly, she felt like practiced words weren’t enough anymore.

“They don’t know how good they have it,” Plagg mumbled. “They don’t know how easy it could be- how quick it could all change.”

Silence settled on the pair, thick and heavy, and it was at that moment that their current chosen decided to laugh. Their pearls of laughter floated in the air, alight in nervousness and giddiness in equal measure. Tikki hummed. They really _were_ oblivious.

Plagg wrinkled his nose in disdain, and Tikki rested a gentle paw by his side. “It’s their way,” she soothed. “You know that. None of them know how quickly it goes. Some of them try but… they never really understand how fragile it is.”

Plagg snorted, giving a non-committal shrug, his gaze far away, and Tikki wondered which of his kittens she was thinking about. They’d lost so many, and not always in the best of ways. “Yeah well,” he scoffed, shrugged again, but leaned closer to her nonetheless, “these two are the biggest idiots I’ve ever seen. They’re the worst.”

“You always say that, love.”

“Yeah, well this time I mean it _darling!_ ” he snapped, chin poking out, then wilted and shuffled away from her embrace. “Ah sorry, shouldn’t take it out on you. Sometimes I just wanna grab him by the scruff and just- just- _shake_ him you know?”

“You’re too small for that,” Tikki teased, getting him back for snapping at her, but re-instigating the cuddle nonetheless- lest he think he remained unforgiven.

“I will bite you,” he replied, his voice low and distant. Tikki giggled.

They were quiet once more, settling into a silence as familiar as time itself, watching their chosen. Adrien was making a joke and Marinette had her eyebrow quirked, Ladybug confidence sparkling in her eyes. Adrien smirked, lowering himself to her level to whisper something in her ear, no doubt a pun or flirtatious remark.

Fondness settled into Tikki’s chest, an ache of melancholy. She tilted her head up to watch the leaves falling from the trees, and the sky beyond. Nuzzling into Plagg she chided him playfully. “You’re sulking, dear, I can feel it.”

“Not sulking, just thinking,” Plagg murmured and, not for the first time, Tikki wondered if anyone else saw her partner like this. He presented himself so differently to Adrien, all jokes and carefree. Of course that was a natural side of him- but it wasn’t the only side. Where Tikki would always share, always be open, always meet her chosen’s needs and questions, Plagg was different. He guarded their shared past, protected it with ferocity for their wielders sakes and she knew, deep down that it was to protect himself too.

He didn’t like to remember too often. Truthfully, sometimes it was too sad for even Tikki to bear- the delicate threads of lives cut. So many lives. One day, Adrien and Marinette too.

 _No don’t think about that now, they’re still so young,_ she admonished herself, trying not to remember all the ones they’d lost, some even younger than Marinette and Adrien. She blinked heavily.

Plagg seemed to sense what she was thinking, as always. “One day they’re gonna go, and they’re gonna wish they were braver,” he whispered, eyes narrowing at the pair without a hint of anger. “They’re gonna wish they had those few extra hours, days, weeks. Time they didn’t give themselves ‘cause they were too afraid.”

“They’re children,” Tikki replied, but couldn’t find it in herself to disagree- to lie to them both. They’d seen it time and time again, that old regret.

“They’re _idiots_.”

“Yes, we’ve established that,” she replied nuzzling into him. Plagg huffed, but leaned his cheek against hers without comment.

It was indicative of his mental state that Plagg settled against her for far longer than usual, especially in plain view of their chosen where his affection might actually be seen. Tikki wouldn’t move though. Not for the world.

Then Plagg turned to her, the weight of their shared years darkening his eyes. He looked old. “You ever think it'll be our turn one day?”

Tikki bowed her head, thinking. “I don't know,” she replied truthfully. “Maybe. All things come to an end don't they?”

“Hmph,” Plagg grunted, settling back against her. “I guess...it wouldn't be so bad to see them all again. To remind them all how annoying they all were. It wouldn’t be _that_ terrible.”

Tikki smiled, wistful, remembering. “No... no it wouldn't.”

“Let’s wait for these guys first though,” Plagg replied, gesturing to Adrien and Marinette, who were currently in the midst of what looked like a poking battle. Children. Young romance. All the time in the world. “They’re good.”

“I thought they were idiots,” Tikki teased, nudging him.  
  
Plagg rolled his eyes. “They can be good and total morons too. Just like the rest of them.”

“Yes,” Tikki agreed after a time. “Yes they can.”

The leaves continued to fall, orange and dying above their heads, the rest clinging on- knowing that one swift breeze would sever them from the tree that gave them life to begin with. Tikki knew this, could feel it the deepest parts of her soul. It wasn’t the time for creation. Destruction was her old friend and he made her tired. So tired.

But she loved him nonetheless, and would never stop cuddling him when he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!!! ^O^ [midnightstarlightwrites](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
